Content With Watching
by pansyxdraco
Summary: Draco is watching Pansy while in the Common Room, reminiscing.


**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K.Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: **This fanfic was not beta'd. So excuse any errors. Also, it was written BEFORE the sixth book, and therefore, **none of the events that occurred in Half Blood Prince effect it. **Please do not flame me with this information.

I sat comfortably on a plush, velvet couch in the cold Slytherin Common Room, my eyes following a certain girl. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything. Pansy just happens to be absolutely fascinating.

She's always been one of the guys. We all picked up at once that she didn't get along with the girls. She clung to us for a while, and we told her to get lost and leave us alone, until eventually she was just a part of the group. By then, most of the girls were jealous of her for hanging around us. Some of them told her it was out of pity that we accepted her. But she didn't really care.

Some girls had attempted to be her friend for a while. Actually, they'd followed her around and some people had called them her 'gang of Slytherin girls'. But she thought they were too girly, annoying, and all that. She usually hung with us instead.

She played Quidditch with us a lot. She was actually a fair Chaser, but her mother would never approve of her being a part of our team. One day, we'd been having a quick game between ourselves when the Gryffindors came out. Neither of us had the Pitch reserved, so attempting to kick them off would've been a waste. At once, Pansy and I started in on scathing insults to perhaps upset them enough to make them go outside. In the end, we decided on a short scrimmage to see who got to keep the Pitch. We didn't really need it anymore, but losing to Potter had been something I have never wanted to do. Only the game wasn't entirely fair to us. Me, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle were actually on the team. Crabbe and Goyle weren't even very good, just better than the last Beaters they'd had, while Potter had almost his whole team with him.

"Fine. First goal wins. You get the Quaffle to start," Potter reasoned.

I agreed to his negotiations, figuring that was the best I could get from the stupid twerp. I assigned Blaise, Theo, and Pansy as Chasers, Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters, and Justin Wolf as Keeper. The game commenced with Blaise starting with the Quaffle.

After a few minutes of brutal play, Pansy scored. The boys had all scooped her up and carried her to the Gryffindors, who were grim with defeat. Especially to someone who had never played on a real team before.

Now, the lot of us had gathered in the very busy common room. Pansy was sitting on a chair, attempting to read over the noise. I sat on a couch, content in watching her and reminiscing on old times. Blaise and Theodore were playing Exploding Snap. Justin was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, who for once, seemed to understand the English language.

At that moment, Snape came into the room, pushing past students. Some of them landed with a _thump_ on the floor. He pinned something to the bulletin board, covering some other notices, and then brushed out again, looking sour.

Pansy placed a bookmark in her novel, setting it aside and approaching the bulletin board. Unfortunately, a lot of students had already gathered around it, and she couldn't see an inch over them.

Even Blaise, who was fairly tall, couldn't even see. Theodore came over, pulling Pansy up onto his shoulders. She was the lightest, and those in the back wanted to know what was going on.

Pansy shrieked and laughed, swaying dangerously on his shoulders as she leaned over the crowd to see the notice. Another laugh as he nearly tripped and then regained his footing.

Pansy wasn't exactly pretty. At least, not in the conventional way. Her hair looked roughly cut, because it had once been a very boyish short. Now, it hung right to her shoulders in perfect, straight black strands. She'd been teased for looking like a boy so often that she'd let it grow, but never longer than that. Unlike Sally-Anne Perks, her skirt was still at full knee length, not tampered with or rolled up. She was one of the four or five girls who hadn't made theirs shorter.

Now, in our seventh year, Pansy's face had grown out of its awkward pug look. She was kind of pretty now, in an unordinary way. A way that most boys didn't notice. Besides, a lot of boys saw her as in 'Draco's gang', so they didn't bother.

People thought she was my girlfriend for a while. Probably because I had escorted her to the Yule Ball. I had been short, so she was one of the few girls who wouldn't tower over me. Besides, she didn't think anybody even cared for her then. We've proved that we do. Slytherins don't exactly love like Gryffindors do, but they have friends so close that they love them. In a way.

There's a big difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Even though it seems like we Slytherins are incapable of love or emotion, that's only when the Gryffindors or the other two houses are around. They think us horrid and cruel, so we'll let them keep that opinion and live up to it.

We're not fluffy and happy like they are. We have our terrible moments, quite often actually, and sarcasm is our main form of humor.

But I've known these few since I was born. Our mothers have extremely frequent tea times. Every function we've held or been invited to, they've been there. We used to play silly games during them when we were little. As we got older, we danced with eligible spouses and ate. Now, we pick fun at anyone we can.

Anyway, back to the point. It's not like I love all of them or something. Pansy, yes, but only because I can relate to her best. Blaise is ignorant and Justin's a bit distant. He has other friends a year younger that he spends time with as well. Crabbe and Goyle are logs, just there to protect me. And to intimidate Gryffindors. Pansy has more depth to her. She's real, unlike them. I'm certainly not _in love_ with her though. I just love her.

Brought back to reality by another shriek of laughter, I looked over to see Theo flopping around the room with Pansy still on his shoulders. She was holding onto his neck for dear life, laughing. Theo had always been a popular male of Slytherin. I could see several girls glaring angrily at her from across the room. I'd had my flings with each of them, but they seemed to like Theo more.

"What's the news?" I asked, remembering they had been trying to read the notice.

"There's a Ball coming up," Pansy said hurriedly as Theodore jogged across the room, then let her fall onto the couch. She looked exhilarated, blowing fly away black hair from her face.

"A ball!" Blaise shouted in a sarcastically geeky tone, probably making fun of Granger. "Aren't you excited?" He grabbed Pansy off the couch and pulled her up, waltzing around the room.

All right, so we're not normally this nice to each other. It'd been a day at Hogsmeade, and we were all hyped up on butterbeers, Honeyduke's candy, and the nice day.

Sally-Anne glared at Pansy menacingly. She was dating Blaise, and the boy seemed to have no thought for his girlfriend as he danced Pansy around the room, knocking past first years and tripping a few second years as they went.

"Blaise," Pansy began shiftily over all the noise in the room. "You should probably go talk to Slutty-Anne."

Blause laughed. "Not having fun dancing with me?"

"Well, you're a horrid dancer," Pansy teased, breaking away. "Go on." She pushed him towards the group of girls to which Theo was currently flirting.

Pansy drifted away, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Tired?" I asked simply, looking over towards her.

"A little."

An idea sprang in my head, and I figured I ought to get it over with as soon as I could. "Too tired to think about going to the ball with me?"

She turned to me, grinning sheepishly. She had a nice smile. Normally, we did a lot of smirking and snarling.

"Draco, you're attempting to hog me up, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

She grinned still. "Fine. I'll go with you. But we're going shopping for dress robes together."

"Fair enough."

She leaned over and planted a little kiss on my cheek. I was used to it. Pansy usually greeted us all after long absences with a kiss on the cheek. Including Crabbe and Goyle.

Before she could move away, I kissed her firmly on the lips.

She grinned, tousled my hair, which had looked perfect before, and went off to bed.

Maybe I'm in love with her…A little.

**Author's Note**: If you're considering flaming me, please read the Author's Note at the top before! Thanks, and I hope you all like this! I wrote it in the car.


End file.
